Black Sheep of the Family
by Findus313
Summary: Albus Severus Potter attends his first year at Higwarts and get placed, against all odds, in Slytherin.
1. The Sorting

Albus Severus Potter could barely move as he went up to get sorted into his house. Shivering, he sat on the chair, and the last thing he could see were his brothers green eyes, who was watching him from the Griffindor table, before darkness took over.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "Mmm difficult, very difficult. you are very brave, very brave, there`s everything a griffindor would need to succeed… but there's more! A great hunger for power … and you're ambitious, very ambitious. You could achieve great things as a Slytherin. Mmm …". "Great things?" Albus murmured "like … my dad?" "You've got the qualities to make it." That's what albus always wanted. Making his father proud. He made his decision. "Good luck", the sorting head whispered, "in **Slytherin**!" The last word filled the hall, and everything got quiet, before loud cheering from the Slytherin table raised like a thunder in a spring storm. The sorting hat was lifted from his head and he walked over to the Slytherin table where they already started singing `we've got Potter; we've got Potter….´ "that can't be. He's my brother!" he heard James shouting.

Albus sat down next to a blond boy who was examining him carefully with his grey eyes. "I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.", the boy grinned and offered him his hand. Smiling Albus took it and said "I'm Al-""I know who you are", the boy smiled. "My dad will be proud of me as soon as he hears that I'm in the same house as Harry Potter's son." Albus opened his mouth to ask what that comment was about, as he had never heard of this boy or his father, but at that precise moment, the long table filled itself with numerous dishes and Al could hear his belly growl. He hasn't eaten since breakfast and he was too excited to eat during the journey. "Whoa" he heard Scorpius whispering next to him. Grinning he piled all different pie sorts he could find on his plate, not noticing that a few tables across his kin wasn't able to even swallow one bite out of shock that his brother wasn't placed in the same house as him.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

"Al, wake up. Wake up, al! ""James, I'm tired. Leave me alone." "No, Al. Wake up, they made a mistake. We have to sort it out. NOW!" Albus sat up tiredly, and felt for his glasses. "James wha-"His question was interrupted by a huge yawn, and he needed a few minutes to decide for himself wether this was real or just one of his strange dreams. After realizing that his brother James, a Griffindor, was in the Slytherin dormitory he came to the conclusion that this HAD to be a dream. A punch in the face however, let Albus questioning his judgement ability. "What the hell James? What are you doing here?", he asked, looking over to his neighboors bed, where the blonde head of scorpius popped out from the dark "I'm trying to fix the problem.", James hissed, pulling his younger brother out of his bed. '

"Where are we going", whispered Albus, cautiously trying to avoid making any noise. "Fixing the problem Al!" James sneered and dragged him down the stairs. "James, I don't know which problem you are talking about …. and stop dragging me!" They stopped in the middle of the common room, as James turned around rapidly and hissed, "Just look! Look around you, look where you are!" Slowly Albus turned but couldn't figure out what his brother meant. He started to worry over him. "James. What do you mean?" "Albus, you're in a S_lytherin_ Common room. You shouldn't be here; we shouldn't be here, both of us! But don't worry; I'll get that sorted out. Now come." James grabbed for Albus' hand but Albus backed away. "No, James." Albus said it slow and quiet but decisive. "I made this decision. I wanted it to be like that" His brother looked at him in disbelief, before he started to get mad. "Albus Severus Potter, you come with me, immediately!", he shouted, ignoring the fact that he was in another house's common room plus breaking at least five other school rules, for wandering through the castle at night. "No, James the sorting hat-""I don't care, Al. it's a hat! Just imagine,…what will dad say? Or mom? Or …" "No, they'll be proud of me." "You're a _slytherin_." "And?"Albus stared at James. Not able to reply, James just stared back, and so they stood there waiting what'll happen. "You don't get it, aren't you?" said James piercing Albus with his green eyes. "No James. You don't get it. The war is over, the rivalries are over. There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. I'm not turning Dark Side. I'm still your brother and still our father's son. Nothing will change that. Just accept my decision, willy you?" Not waiting for an answer, Albus turned and walked up to his Dormitory, hoping that Scorpius didn't woke up and noticed anything from the incident with his idiot brother.


End file.
